You keep wishing on snowflakes, I'll be wishing on stars
by Motormouse
Summary: A collision while searching for her special snowflake might just give Lucy what she's been wishing for, a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if I'm done with this story yet, give it a read and let me know if you think it needs more? **

* * *

**You keep wishing on snowflakes, I'll be wishing on stars**

Rachel hates the days that both of her dads are working and they can't come to pick her up from school. She hates these days because it means that she has to ride the bus. No matter what, without fail, she is always teased on the bus. Today was no different.

"Hey there bird beak." Rachel felt sadness stir within her at the name. She tries so hard to be proud of her nose. She needs to be strong like Barbra if she ever wants to be a star. So she puts up with the teasing because it will make for a better story later in life and she will be stronger because of it.

"Is that you trying to be charming Noah?" The mohawked boy cringed and shook his head.

"That's just gross. I don't want to be your prince charming." It shouldn't have hurt but it did. If only Rachel didn't care so much about what other people think. "As cute as you are, I can't risk my r-repetition." Rachel sighed.

"Reputation." She corrected him. She couldn't understand the other kids sometimes. Words really aren't that hard. Rachel always had to keep in mind that not everyone shared her thirst for knowledge. Her thirst for knowledge is what got her pulled away from her few friends and placed one grade up. So far she wasn't so sure she liked fourth grade.

"Why are you so weird?" Came a question from behind her and Rachel felt her face heat up as she recognized the voice. She slowly turned and was met with big brown eyes and a lopsided grin. Something about this boy, Finn Hudson, had Rachel and every other little girl wanting to marry him. "Hellooo." The boy drawled as he waved his hand in front of her face. She must have zoned out.

"Hmm?" She asked trying to act cool while talking to her crush.

"I asked why you're a weirdo." The boy stated. Rachel felt her face fall.

"I'll have you know that I am _not _a weirdo. I'm just a little bit different but there is nothing wrong with being different. All the great, well known people are. People like-" She was cut off by a kiss from Noah.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Rachel screeched as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. That was not how she wanted her first kiss to go and she certainly didn't want it to be with Noah Puckerman.

"Ew Puck kissed bird beak" Finn yelled and everyone on the bus was silent for a minute before they all started laughing. Noah's eyes went wide and he ferociously shook his head back and forth.

"I didn't… it was just… she's just… it was her!" Rachel watched as the boy panicked and she prepared herself for the teasing and the insults that were sure to come.

"Now you're probably all diseased and have cooties!" Santana Lopez stated from a couple seats over. Luckily Rachel didn't have to deal with much more as it was her stop. She stood and waited for Noah to slide out of the seat so that she could make her way off the bus. On her way to the front she heard a variety of new names and was pushed, bouncing between seats like a ping pong ball. When she finally got to the front her bright pink backpack went tumbling down the three steps and spilled all over on the snowy ground.

"Oh great." She mumbled as she exited the bus. She waited for the driver to drive off before she bent over to start gathering her things. She found herself wondering why she had half of the stuff that she had. It took forever for her to gather everything up. She was zipping up her backpack and about to stand when she felt something hard collide with her side and she tumbled to the ground. She blinked a few times and shivered before realizing that there was someone lying on top of her.

"What are you trying to prove?" The person asked as she scooted off Rachel. "Do you see my glasses? Did you break them?" Rachel glanced around before spotting the glasses and handing them to her. The girl slid them on her face before trying to stand up but when she put pressure on her foot her face crumpled and she whimpered before plopping back down.

"Are you okay? Oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I was just gathering my things. Do you need help? Should I call the police? Where's your parent? I'll get someone for you. Is it broken? I swear I didn't mean-" The girl held up her hand indicating for Rachel to stop talking. The short girls mouth snapped shut.

"I think I'll be okay, it just hurts. What were you doing down there anyway?"

"I was… gathering my things. I um… I dropped my bag and everything fell out." Rachel stated as she eyed the girl. "I'm Rachel by the way." The girl bit her lip and her brow furrowed briefly.

"I'm Lucy." Rachel smiled. That name seemed to fit the girl just perfectly.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" Rachel asked after a bit of an awkward silence. The girl blushed and ducked her head.

"It's silly." She started to rub her ankle as a means of distraction. Rachel could tell that it was hurt pretty bad.

"I bet it's not."

"Well I just… I was trying to catch a snowflake." Rachel looked up to the sky and smiled at the snow globe effect that happens when the snow falls this softly and the sky is that light pink.

"Why?" She asked and brought her eyes back down to the girl in front of her. She couldn't help but think that the girl looked cute with her beanie hat on and rosy red cheeks.

"Because I need the wish." The girl said and looked everywhere but at Rachel.

"Wish?" Rachel had never heard about getting a wish from a snowflake. It was just… silly. Lucy turned back to her and sighed.

"My sister Abby said that if, if I could catch a snowflake on my tongue that I would… get a wish." Rachel smiled at the girl and tried her hardest not to giggle.

"But there's lots of snowflakes so shouldn't that be easy?" Rachel held her hand out, palm up, and watched as snowflakes gently landed there and dissolved into her bright pink glove.

"It has to be a _special _snowflake." Lucy tried to get up again and Rachel moved to help her if she needed it.

"How do you know which one is a special snowflake?" Rachel began thinking about all the things she would wish for if she caught this special snowflake. She shook off the idea though because it wasn't her snowflake to catch, it was Lucy's.

"Abby said it's tough to explain, you'll just know. I thought I felt like it was over here maybe but I bumped into you before I could get it. I hope I didn't miss it." The girl seemed genuinely sad about the thought of missing the snowflake.

"I'm sure you didn't." Rachel looked up and watched the snow fall again. There were so many snowflakes. Aren't they all special? Does that make one more special than the other? Rachel's thoughts were cut off when she heard a house door open and close.

"Luce what happened?" A tall blond woman asked as she quickly made her way over to them. Lucy glanced at Rachel before turning back to the woman.

"I fell. She was just helping me. I'll be alright mom."

"Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the doctor?" The woman asked as she stood protectively by her daughter.

"My ankle just hurts a little bit." Rachel could tell that the girl was lying by the pained look on her face as her mom tugged her pant leg up to take in the damage. Her ankle was black and purple and two sizes too big. Rachel instantly felt horrible for being the cause of her injury.

The woman, Judy apparently, had quickly grabbed her keys from the house and loaded her injured daughter into the car. Rachel watched as they drove off before she gathered her backpack up and began her two block journey home. The whole way she had different idea's running through her mind about what she could do for a get well gift for the girl. Whatever she did, it would have to be special.

It had taken over two hours for her to get it right. It couldn't be too big or too small, it needed to be special. Once it was finished Rachel smiled down at her work. It had just the right amount of colorful glitter to make it sparkle without distracting from the shapes she had carefully cut out. Rachel carefully folded it up and slid it into the envelope along with a small note. Hopefully she'd love it.

….

Lucy was laying on her couch with her sore foot propped up on some pillows, flipping through the channels on her television, when she heard someone stomping up her front steps. She muted the TV and carefully sat up, reaching for her crutches and waiting for the knock, but it never came. Instead she heard her mail flap open and close and by the time she got to the door the person had gone.

Looking down she saw a small white envelope with her name written on it. Strange. She never got mail, she's 10. Carefully bending down she grabbed the envelope before hobbling back to the couch. She peered at it for a moment before opening the flap as gently as she could. She found that it was almost impossible not to tear the envelope and realized this must be why her daddy used a tool when he was going through the mail. Once it was finally open Lucy smiled to herself and pulled out a very sparkly folded piece of paper. Her smile widened when she saw what it was.

A snowflake. It was so beautiful and perfect and… special.

After admiring it for a bit Lucy folded it back up and was going to put it back in the envelope for safe keeping when she noticed a small note inside.

_I owe you a __real__ special snowflake. I'll get it for you one day. ~Rachel Berry * _

Lucy traced her finger over the star smiling to herself, she's finally got a friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :D Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I meant to post this a long while back and forgot. Just a small little piece to sort of conclude it more.

* * *

It had taken over two hours for her to get it right. It couldn't be too big or too small, it needed to be special. Once it was finished Rachel smiled down at her work. It had just the right amount of colorful glitter to make it sparkle without distracting from the shapes she had carefully cut out. Rachel carefully folded it up and slid it into the envelope along with a small note. Hopefully she'd love it.

….

Lucy was laying on her couch with her sore foot propped up on some pillows, flipping through the channels on her television, when she heard someone stomping up her front steps. She muted the TV and carefully sat up, reaching for her crutches and waiting for the knock, but it never came. Instead she heard her mail flap open and close and by the time she got to the door the person had gone.

Looking down she saw a small white envelope with her name written on it. Strange. She never got mail, she's 10. Carefully bending down she grabbed the envelope before hobbling back to the couch. She peered at it for a moment before opening the flap as gently as she could. She found that it was almost impossible not to tear the envelope and realized this must be why her daddy used a tool when he was going through the mail. Once it was finally open Lucy smiled to herself and pulled out a very sparkly folded piece of paper. Her smile widened when she saw what it was.

A snowflake. It was so beautiful and perfect and… special.

After admiring it for a bit Lucy folded it back up and was going to put it back in the envelope for safe keeping when she noticed a small note inside.

_I owe you a __real__ special snowflake. I'll get it for you one day. ~Rachel Berry * _

Lucy traced her finger over the star smiling to herself, she's finally got a friend.

* * *

**Note: **I hope you liked it.


End file.
